


Marlowe's Feelings

by Mellbell9



Category: Will (TV 2017), will - Fandom
Genre: M/M, one-sided
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-18
Updated: 2017-07-18
Packaged: 2018-12-03 15:35:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11535177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mellbell9/pseuds/Mellbell9
Summary: Marlowe's world changes in a matter of days. And its all thanks to one William Shakespeare.





	Marlowe's Feelings

Christopher didn't know why his quill felt so heavy in his hand. Or why writing a play felt illusive. Absentmindedly, he rubbed his chest in the same place dear Will pushed him away.

Anger swelled within Christopher. Anger towards himself and towards London's newest playwright. He hated how he was incapable of making a play, something which at this point in his career should be as easy as breathing. 'Not that breathing is any easier as of late,' Christopher thought to himself.

Which brings him to William Shakespeare, the up and coming playwright who is an underground Catholic. Oh, how Christopher hated how Will caught his fancy. And even more, he hated how Will was ungrateful for Christopher saving his life.

'But maybe,' he pondered, 'that is part of the reason I want him so.'

"That doesn't matter!" Christopher yelled as he forcefully shoved everything off of his table. Will not only made it clear he did not appreciate the blond's advances, but he also showed how his heart was pure.

Or at least held some purity. Christopher noticed the brunet's ring, as well as the looks he sent that young woman, who was not his wife. Yet, Will wanted more than money and fame. The man had said it himself, he wanted freedom. And Christopher really wanted to give him some of that freedom.

Which is why, that night Will shoved him away, Christopher decided to protect the novice. Conceal his faith, and lead the Church away from William and his fellow Catholics.

Closing his eyes, Christopher tried to picture how Will would react if he learned that the blond's feelings were more than lust. Sure, Will was attractive, and  
Christopher wanted nothing more than to tangle his fingers in those curly brown locks as Will moaned his name. But when he had saved the young man from certain death, by cutting another's hand, Christopher knew it was more than lust. He knew this because, he was not that desperate for a lay - seeing as there were a fair amount of attractive young men willing to spend the night or weekend with him.

While Christopher knew his medley of feelings towards Will were not reciprocated, he wouldn't let that stop him from helping the man. For it was his unofficial job to protect the William Shakespeare.

Because he never wanted to see those eyes stop shining, or that heart stopping smile fade.


End file.
